far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Shān Cuisine
Water Processed Waste Water - Water is always in high demand, and as such is NEVER wasted. Micro perforated filters and ionization help to clean wastewater which is dispensed at city owned and regulated distribution centers using whatever reusable containers individuals provide. Ancient Ice Water - There is a more expensive water. Harvested by the nomadic Breuni and sold in the markets of New Montgomery. Offworld Water Mining - As needed ships are sent out to collect portions of comets in system, which are broken up in orbit and cargo lifted down to the surface. This cost is passed on to the consumer. Water Stockpile - In times of great stress to the system of distribution it became a necessity for cities to maintain a rotating stockpile of fresh water. Assaulting or stealing from this facility is considered a great offense which may end in death. Raw Foods Shānites have to be as efficient as possible with the resources available. The primary resource being organic-rich mud from shallow sea beds, human waste, and human corpses. Initially life was difficult until the discovery of cave life several kilometers below air-level. Research stations set about the task of breeding these creatures in aquaponic systems immediately upon their discovery, or, as in the case of the giant isopod, splicing fossilized genetic material until viable offspring could produce a population for consumption. Algae Shān Kelp Resurrected - A hardy thick-leaved seaweed that goes dormant during Shān’s long winters. Can reroot if even the smallest living scrap makes it into the shallows. The leaves grow large and survive with minimal light under many kilometers of ice. Krill Cave Fungus (Mushrooms) Cave Beetles Giant Isopods Resurrected - Aquatic scavengers about the size of chickens. The first successful result of the Nadaren colony harvesting damaged genetic material from Shān’s subsurface. Blind Cave Catfish Snails, Limpets, Clams and Mussels Cave Crabs Cave Shrimp, Crawfish Caviar (Fish or Snails) Naturally Occuring Salts - Salt is plentiful on Shan, and various regions have both strongly colored and flavored varieties. Other mineral flavors and accompaniments - An acquired taste by those from off world. The nutrient rich sludge can be added to or processed into mass produced foods. Basic Prepared Foods Kelp is the backbone of the Shanite diet primarily because it is the only fiber source that is relatively easy to cultivate in quantity. It is shredded and eaten raw or cooked as a salad green, dried to form wafers or chips, pickled in algae-based vinegars or shredded and fermented into a sauerkraut of sorts. Algae is another necessary dietary component as a tremendous source of carbohydrates. It tends to be pressed into crackers and dried, ground up with krill and pressed into protein wafers, or fermented into local beers and vinegars. The best part being that growing it doesn’t require much space as it can perform double duty by helping to clean the recycled air in most homes, businesses or other locally enclosed space. Krill is sometimes pressed into cakes or ground into a meal which is used as a replacement for grain flour in many recipes, and represents the most inexpensive protein source. Algae powder is sometimes mixed into drinks or as a thickener for soups and sauces. Algae oil is a component of crackers and it is used for frying. Mineral flavorings while strange to many are a necessity for Shanites who process them to be used for flavoring and nutrition. Regional salts being the most popular. Mushroom and cave beetle stir fries make for quick street food and beer accompaniment, or grilled as a side dish to fish or kelp. Caviar from fish or snails is often eaten on algae wafers or kelp chips, and is possibly an export to local systems as a specialty. Fish and shellfish are often steamed, grilled or boiled. For a Shanite nothing beats a good fish boil, because that broth is something of divinity. Ferments Pickling has become a necessary low-tech method of preserving food, but also adding flavor and available nutrition. All manner of fish, caviar, mushrooms, and kelp are processed in this way. Fermented fish oils and sauces are perhaps one of the few highlights of Shan cuisine that are exported to local systems. Necessity breeds something truly remarkable in this case. Algae beer helps the days go by. Basic preparations leave in the solids, but some mass produced brands filter them out. Smoothie's being a Shānite favorite. Algae vinegar is often used in pickling, but is also used to create dressings for daily shredded kelp to give the dish some variety. Off World Food Through House Vagrant the variety of food available has expanded greatly. however, food acquired offworld is generally only available to those with money, power or influence. Cannibalism and the Culture The poor of Shān still suffer just as on any other planet. With the pressure of immigrants pouring in from all parts of the sector rations are stretched thin and this pressure can give way to desperation. Though fellow Shānites understand the need for survival they no longer stand for the practice in public, and will even go as far as to shut down businesses found to be serving up the meat of humans, or throw individuals out of the cities after habitual offenses. Clan Specific Foods Breuni The Breuni have developed their own eccentric food culture as large facilities used to grow such foods can’t be easily carried. For this reason these clanspeople have developed specially miniaturized technology which helps them extract water from their urine and excrement. For food they process a sludge of amino acids, fats and proteins using Shan’s rich sea mud and the dried pellets formed from the leftovers of their own waste. When they arrive back in New Montgomery they often trade scavenged goods and harvested sea ice for quantities of travel rations. Hatagin The Hatagin refuse to give up what they percieve as a traditional right of canabalism. Category:Shān Category:Food Category:Vagrant